Shades of Red
by Skrubstar
Summary: Some shades of red are brighter. Others are darker. A world where Ruby wasn't quite as young when Summer died.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything that has to do with RWBY, I'm just playing around in Rooster Teeth's sandbox.**

Ruby Rose sat by her mother's grave looking off into the distance. She whispered, "I hate you." To a presence that should have been there.  
The words tasted like acid and a part of her recoiled at how wrong the words felt. "How could you say that?!" A part of her demanded.

"She was your mother! The woman who read you bedtime stories and tucked you in and comforted you when you had nightmares?"

And yet another part of her rejoiced at the words. "This is he woman who left you. You need her! You trusted her! And now she's gone by her own choice!"

But Ruby showed neither her revulsion or joy to the world for her cruel words. She instead burst into tears. "WHY?!"

She screamed at a presence that could answer. Then upon realizing that fact, she broke further and in a hollow voice she asked again, "Why…?"

Hating herself further for what she was about to say, Ruby pleaded out to the ghost of her mother, "Why couldn't you have taken the selfish choice? Why couldn't you have just chosen to come home?"

No response was given to desolate girl alone on the cliff. After all, Ruby was asking answers from the ghost of Summer Rose. But despite true fact that she would receive no answer, Ruby still had to put her anguish into words and ask her hero, her idol, her mother, why she made the choice she did. Because Summer Rose didn't just die on a mission like so many other Huntsman and Huntresses, her death was different.

When the letter came in the mail, it wasn't just the standard apology for a mission gone south. Inside was a written commendation for going above and beyond the call of duty. Summer Rose didn't just die on a mission gone wrong, she volunteered to go further than what was required for her. Unlike so many others, Summer had the chance to weigh her options and their consequences and decide on what choice to make. And she still made the choice to leave them all behind.

It made a crack in Ruby's world. That her mother, paragon of who she wanted to be as a person and Huntress had made she choice to leave them all behind. The fact that her choice would then lead to her death.

Ruby hated her so much for it. For not being the perfect person or invincible Huntress Ruby always thought her to be. Hated that she would never again enjoy a quiet evening alone with her mom again. That the evening she had with her weeks(ohgodtheyfeltlikeyears) ago would be the last she would get. Ever. The very thought felt like ice in her very being. Just the fact that all that she had left of her mother would be memories. It hurt so much, knowing that she would never get to truly know the kind of person her mother truly was. Ruby sighed, it was getting late and she was tired, aching, and emotionally drained. With a heavy heart and swirling thoughts, Ruby started to head home. Looking behind her to all of the lost of the lost opportunity, Ruby whispered "Goodbye...Mom."

And all around the grave, snowflakes fell like tears but Ruby didn't notice on the lonely, desolate walk home.

 **Any and all reviews and criticisms are appreciated. It is my first fanfic after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the support!**

Yang was inside Signal's gym. Not a strange sight for anyone who knew her but she'd been inside there for hours, refusing the attempts of her friends to try and get her to leave. She'd just been punching the punching bag.

Left, right, left right.

She felt like she needed to punch something, anything. Yang was just so angry.

Summer had left her.

Left, right left right.

Summer wasn't her mother.

Left, right, left, right, ignore the pain.

Her real mother was a woman named Raven Branwen.

Left, right, left, right, try to stop crying.

And she had left Yang too.

LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT RIG-

With her last punch, Yang snapped the punching bag straight off its chain and flying into the wall. Her hands were bleeding as she broke her aura with her punches. Yang collected herself for a moment, feeling her just what he anger had brought on her. She was exhausted and in pain but she had managed to ignore all of that when she was venting her frustrations. Now though, Yang was just aching without anywhere to vent. Yet she was just so furious at… everything. All around Yang, a fiery halo was lit around her, almost like a manifestation of her rage. She wanted, no needed answers. Why did Summer choose to leave her? Why did Raven choose to leave her? AND WHY DID NO ONE TELL HER?! Yang's temper flared again, flaring the fires around her. The fires burned hot and bright, threatening to consume everything before disappearing with a snap, replaced with the faint sound of crying. Everything Yang was putting off in her rage hit her all at once. She was just plain hurting. Her mother was dead and her real mom had left her. Through all of the pain, just one thought prevailed. Why? The question seared and burned into Yang, she just had to know. Yang took a deep breath and steadied herself. "The answer would free her of all this pain," Yang told herself. She strode onwards to answers, burning with determination and trying to ignore the small voice in her head asking who she really considered her mother.

 **As always, reviews and advice is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As per usual, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

A man sat alone at the bar counter and stared blankly at his glass. After a while, he made a decision and slammed down the entire drink. He waved the bartender over and slurred out, "Another." The bartender just raised an eyebrow and continued cleaning a glass. "I think you've had quite enough for one night."

Unsatisfied with the answer, the man slammed the counter, "Did I stutter? Just put it on my tab and give me another." The bartender was about to refuse but upon seeing the stubborn glint in the man's eye he simply sighed and pulled out another bottle. "This is the last you're getting tonight."

The man took the bottle without another word and poured himself a glass. He moved to picked the glass up and drank it. Before he could, a hand caught his before the glass reached his lips. "This looks more like my kind of place than your's Tai."

Tai-Yang just scowled, "Leave me alone Qrow." "And let you try and drown out your misery in alcohol? As if." Tai-Yang gave him an incredulous look. "Should you really be the one to tell me to drink less?" Qrow just smirked, "It got you out of the pissy mood you were in, did it not? Now be a good friend and pour me a drink."

Tai-Yang just sighed and filled up a glass. Qrow quickly grabbed the newly filled glass and finished it with one swig before he sat down and gestured for another. Tai-Yang sighed again and slid the entire bottle over.

Both men nursed their drinks in silence before Qrow suddenly spoke, "I was serious when I told you to stop drinking so much you know. You've got two daughters waiting for you back home." Tai-Yang glanced at his drink for a long moment before he replied. "They can wait for a little longer… How about another toast?"

His invitation to a toast was met by a burning glare from Qrow, "How the hell can you suggest that? You're sitting here rotting away in a bar while you've got Ruby and Yang waiting for you back home?" Tai-Yang was taken aback by Qrow's response for a moment. Then, coming to his senses, he glared back. "That's the pot calling the kettle black. You've probably spent more time in bars in the last year than I have in my whole life! And don't pretend that Ruby and Yang don't want to see you either. They're always begging to see their Uncle Qrow and you hardly ever show up."

"Some people are born unlucky Tai, and for all of the years you've known me I'm sure you of all people would be able to understand that!"

Tai-Yang snorted, "Using that excuse again are we?" Qrow all but snarled at Tai-Yang before he deployed his Broadsword and slammed it into the floor of the bar. He then took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "You want to know why I say I'm born unlucky? Because when I'm around, everything that can go wrong does go wrong. You haven't had people around you die from "impossible coincidences" over and over again Tai. So you tell me, how likely is to have Bullheads to randomly lose control or dust explosives suddenly detonate or a million other things happen when I'm around."

Tai-Yang was taken aback for a moment. "Qrow I-" "Save it Tai. I'm staying away from Ruby and Yang for their own safety." "Qrow, I want you to be around your nieces." Qrow attempted to protest but Tai-Yang just continued on.

"We're two top-tier hunters and Raven and Summer still have enemies. Ruby and Yang would be safer with the two of us watching over them. So please, come with me and help." Qrow gave his glass a long glance before he sighed. "You haven't changed one bit Tai." Tai-Yang just smirked at the mention. "So when are we leaving?" Qrow drained his glass and took his sword out of the floor. "Now would be fine thanks."

The two were about to leave but the bartender stopped their exit. "Hey, you have to pay me for the damage you did to the floor." Qrow gave a meaningful look at Tai-Yang. "Why should I have to be the one to pay for the floor? You were the one who broke it." The look continued for a moment longer. "Ugh fine" Tai-Yang pulled out his wallet and put down five hundred lien. "I trust this will cover it?" With the bartender's confirmation, the two of them set off towards Tai-Yang's house, both intending to make the most of the future.

 **Cough, well it's been a while. Still though I managed to get this out! As always, reviews and/or advice is always appreciated.**


End file.
